Complicated
by Monkeybarrel
Summary: A lot of things can happen in just a few minutes, but then again, it's just another day for the Araiso Executive Committee. EC oneshot.


Disclaimer- Executive Committee is owned and operated by Minekura Kazuya

Notes: This is based on a word challenge. (The word is in the title.) All feedback is welcomed and appreciated, and thank you very much.

**----**

**Complicated**

Kubota stood on the roof and waited.

Tokitoh, after talking to Fujiwara, went to the Executive Committee room, but found it empty.

Matsumoto sat at his desk in the Student Council office and read over next year's projected budget.

Matsubara practiced with the rest of the kendo club in the auxiliary gym.

Murota sat on a bench in the locker room, lifting weights and not looking at his watch to check when kendo practice would finish.

Ainoura sat out on the quad, typing on his laptop and completely forgetting that it was his turn to do rounds.

Ohtsuka tapped Ishida on the shoulder and pointed to the first year student who'd just come out of the bathroom.

Fujiwara, after telling Tokitoh that Kubota was waiting for him in the Executive Committee room, made his way up to roof.

Tachibana poured the hot water into the tea pot and closed its lid, allowing the leaves to steep.

Katsuragi stalked down the hall, wondering where Ainoura was, and how was she supposed to monitor the whole school by herself.

Kubota took out a cigarette and lit it.

Tokitoh looked out the window of the EC room and noticed Ainoura sitting out on the lawn.

Matsumoto did not notice Tachibana placing the tray of tea in front of him.

Matsubara found himself left with cleaning up after the club again.

Murota switched to a set of heavier hand weights and continued to not check his watch.

After Tokitoh's loud reminder, Ainoura ran back into the school and hoped Katsuragi wasn't too angry with him.

As he rolled up his sleeves, Ohtsuka laughed as Ishida pushed the first year up against the wall.

Fujiwara's grin widened as he walked up the stairs, the conversation he hoped to be having soon already playing out in his head.

Tachibana poured the tea into two cups.

Katsuragi grabbed a broom from the supply closet and headed down the hall to where Ohtsuka stood.

Kubota dropped the ash from his cigarette off the roof as he watched Ainoura run inside.

Tokitoh heard shouts in the hall and looked out to see Ohtsuka and Ishida turning the corner towards him.

Matsumoto did not notice Tachibana placing the cup of steaming tea in front of him.

As he rolled up his sleeves, Matsubara reasoned that it wouldn't be too much to try carrying all of the club equipment in one trip.

Murota put down the weights and checked his watch.

Ainoura heard four shouts echo down the hall, and sped up when he realized one of them was Katsuragi's.

With Katsuragi and her broom behind them, and Tokitoh and his raised fists in front, Ohtsuka grabbed Ishida and made a break for the stairs.

Wanting to look his very best, Fujiwara smoothed down his hair and straightened his uniform.

Tachibana bowed his head apologetically for spilling a few drops of tea on to the budget and picked up a napkin from the tray.

Katsuragi crashed broom-first into Tokitoh at the bottom of the stairs.

Kubota continued to wait.

Tokitoh clutched his shoulder where the broom had struck as he helped Katsuragi up off the ground.

Matsumoto looked down from the budget as Tachibana placed the napkin on the crotch of his pants and started to rub.

With an armful of helmets and gloves, Matsubara made his way to the equipment room.

Murota looked into the gym, and saw both Matsubara and also one stray bamboo sword lying on the ground in front of Matsubara.

As Tokitoh and Katsuragi went up the north stairs, Ainoura ran up the south set and hoped this plan would work.

Ohtsuka could still hear footsteps running behind them and kept moving up.

Fujiwara practiced his greeting to Kubota as he opened the door to the roof.

Tachibana murmured another apology for disturbing his work as he bent down to make sure he had soaked up every drop.

With Ainoura coming from the other end, Katsuragi was sure that they'd have Ohtsuka trapped.

Kubota turned as he heard the squeak of the door opening.

Tokitoh turned the corner and saw Ohtsuka and Ishida running up the steps to the roof.

Matsumoto moaned and dropped the budget on the floor.

Matsubara's foot made contact with the sword, and his eyes widened as the floor moved out from under him.

Murota held his breath as he ran.

Ainoura gasped for air as he reached the top floor, only to see Tokitoh start up the stairs to the roof.

Looking up, Ohtsuka noticed that the roof's door was already open.

Fujiwara beamed with happiness as he walked to where Kubota stood.

Tachibana moved the tray to the floor before sitting Matsumoto on the desk.

Katsuragi reached the third floor and saw Ainoura stumbling towards her from the end of the hall.

Kubota's eyebrows arched as he watched Fujiwara and then Ohtsuka and Ishida come through the door.

Tokitoh launched himself off the top step and through the doorway.

Matsumoto did not notice as the rest of his paperwork fell on the floor.

Matsubara stared up at the ceiling from where he landed.

As Matsubara's body weighed on his chest, Murota let out the breath he had been holding.

Ainoura took Katsuragi's broom and told her to stand behind him as he followed Tokitoh up the stairs.

Ohtsuka crashed into Fujiwara first and then felt the impact of Ishida running into him, and then the impact of something else crashing into Ishida.

Fujiwara cried out for Kubota as he fell to the ground.

Tachibana smiled as he felt Matsumoto shiver beneath him.

Katsuragi rolled her eyes and pushed past Ainoura, grabbing her broom back along the way.

Eyebrows still raised, Kubota walked over to the pile of bodies.

Tokitoh's head swam as he felt himself pulled up to standing.

Matsumoto sighed and lay back, and for the life of him, he could not remember what he had been doing before.

Matsubara turned over and saw that Murota was beneath him.

Murota apologized for being late.

Ainoura stood behind Katsuragi as she started to beat the pile of Ohtsuka and Ishida (and Fujiwara...) with her broom.

Something kept hitting him on the head, but it was the hands on his ass that Ohtsuka panicked about.

Ishida later blamed this on Fujiwara.

With all the moving hands and striking brooms, Fujiwara lay on the ground, at a complete loss about how his foolproof plan could have come to this.

Tachibana buttoned up Matsumoto's shirt and remarked on how early their budget would be completed this year.

Katsuragi asked Ainoura to help her take Ohtsuka and Ishida down to the office since he was supposed to be on duty.

Kubota waited as everyone started to leave the roof one by one.

Tokitoh started to follow after Katsuragi, but a tug on the back of his jacket stopped him.

Matsumoto thanked Tachibana for the tea as he settled back to work.

Matsubara thanked Murota for helping him put everything away.

When Matsubara called out to come join him in the showers, Murota coughed nervously and pulled off his shirt.

Ainoura grit his teeth as he pulled Ohtsuka down the steps, and yelled out for Fujiwara to get off his butt and help.

As he was dragged down the hall, Ohtsuka continued to wonder about who had touched his ass.

Taking Ishida's arm, Fujiwara wanted to cry as he left the roof.

Tachibana took the tray away to start another pot of tea.

Listening to all four of the boys complain as they walked behind her, Katsuragi wondered why she even bothered.

Kubota stood on the roof and waited.

Tokitoh turned and looked at him. "What just happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," Kubota took the cigarette from his mouth and moved closer. "But it sure did look...complicated."

To keep the door closed, they leaned up against it, and the roof remained free of any more complications.


End file.
